


Love in the Time of Awesomeness

by TempoWrites



Category: Kung Fu Panda (2008)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Consensual, Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fingering, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Furry, Het, Illustrated, Illustrations, Kissing, Love, Massage, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Requited Love, Sexual Content, Sweet, True Love, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempoWrites/pseuds/TempoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though her heart has long hidden behind walls of stoic ferocity, Master Tigress at last admits her feelings for Po.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po gets a little carried away showing Tigress a new technique.

~ ~ ~

Tigress breathed in the forest, eyes closed in a moment of solemn appreciation. The endless bamboo forest crackled with growth. Thin rain pattered down her fur. Ahead, in the failing light of dusk, glimmered lantern light. The faint smell of fried rice teased her nose, and provoked an insubordinate grumble her stomach. 

With a twitch of his ears, Po spun into Tigress’s path with excitement. "Hey, the Inn of the Divine Lotus! We should totally spend the night.”

She flashed him a look of cold steel. Water dripped off her cheek ruffs. “Why would we stop there? We never stop there."

"Yes, I know. We pass it every time we take this road. I've got a me-shaped divot in a clearing about three miles down the road."

They stood like statues in the drizzle and cold. She crossed her striped, powerful arms. He wiped the rain off his soft, fuzzy nose.

Po clutched the air in front of him in desperation. "Oh come on! You can blame me."

The feline cocked an eyebrow, her mouth loosening into a slight smile. "I was planning to." With a curl of her tail, she padded toward the inn.

~ ~ ~

Tigress, as always, kept in mind that the world was built for creatures weaker than her and opened the door without crushing it. Warm, dry air washed over her. A small fire crackled in the center of the floor, its tiles old, but clean.

Motion at the counter caught her attention. Black ears flicked, golden eyes watching as Tigress and Po entered. A matched set of leopards, each with a single flower in their head fur: one red, one blue.

"Greetings, travelers." The red-flower leopardess at the counter bowed. 

"Oh man! Something smells amazing in here!"

"May we could interest you in some food? Or perhaps a dip in the healing hot springs?" The blue-flower leopardess swept an identical bow.

The tiger studied them for a moment, decrypting their intentions. "We're just here for the—"

"Oh my gosh! Tigress, let's go in the hot springs. They have robes and everything!" Po rushed over to the rack of delicate garments and attempted putting it on, stretching fabric to breaking point around his plump frame. “It'll be awesomely relaxing!”

 _That sounds like a really stupid koan._ "Po, we're here to rest, nothing else."

He clasped his paws in front of her. "Oh come on! Think how much better we'll rest if we soak up some of the healing power of the Mystical Hot Springs of the Divine Lotus."

"Your handsome companion is correct." Red Flower gave a demure smile.

"We will lead you to the spring, where you may rest your weary bones…" Blue Flower swept proud paws toward the back of the inn.

"…While we prepare your room." They finished in harmony.

"Oh wait, you think she and I are— That we—" Po stammered, cringing a look at Tigress.

With a silent prickle of annoyance, the striped feline nodded. "One room is fine."

Po sputtered in a most satisfactory way.

An orange paw placed three small coins on end, like dominos, on the counter.

"Awwww! Why can't we get one of the big rooms?"

"Because I'm in charge of the money.” She tied the simple cloth purse back to her belt. “That's a lesson we don't have to learn twice."

The pair of snow leopards ushered them out the back, across smoothed stones to a large pool divided by a bamboo wall. Out of sight of each other, the cats helped them undress, which Tigress tolerated as part of the process. She settled in against the wall, wincing at the heat. As the leopards left, she heard Po slosh into the spring behind her.

"Oh yeah, that's good…" The panda sighed, creaking the bamboo under his weariness. "I think I know how a noodle feels."

"Hmmm…" Tigress tried to allow herself to relax, in much the same way as Po sometimes tried not to talk.

This was one of those times. "Soooooo… Those ladies totally think we're…you know."

She closed her eyes, leaning against the bamboo wall. "We're what?"

"That we…might, uh, be, you know…in a relationship." 

Striped arms crossed. "We are in a relationship." 

He tapped two fingertips together. "I mean something more than friends."

A curt nod. "As do I."

With a sigh, he dropped his paws into the water. "I mean something romantic."

Her mouth twitched toward the threat of a smile. "As do I."

"Bu— I— You— Wha?" The water splashed, as he spun around. His voice bounced up an octave. "…You could've told me!"

"I let you hug me." Though the words came with ease, she stiffened in their wake. Without a thought, her dripping-wet arms hugged her body. "I also took a cannonball to the face for you. I thought my actions would make it clear how I felt."

"Using _words_ would have worked." He babbled, baffled. "Or, you know, flirting once in a while!"

"One does not flirt with the Dragon Warrior." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, what more could you want?"

The panda blinked. "I don't know...” He got quieter. “Snuggles and stuff?"

"…Well, that's not going to happen."

"Okaaay…” Disappointment sunk his voice. “So if we're a couple, does that make this a date?"

"We're here together, on a specific day. Is that not a date?"

"You really have no idea how this works."

She thought for a moment. "No."

"Wow. I guess I'm just amazed I know something you don't."

"And this is what it must feel like to be Po."

"You don't think we should do anything…coupley?"

She sank a little lower in the water. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"You really didn't get a lot of hugs when you were a kid…"

A grumble graveled her throat. "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"It has everything to do with everything! Openin' up about your feelings! Lettin' loose! Allowing someone to see past that terrifying stripy exterior to the fuzzy kitty inside."

"You are fuzzy enough for the both of us." Her arms crossed, even as her whiskers twitched toward a smirk before regaining their composure. "We're comrades, warriors…" _And you're the only person I ever told about my teenage crush on Shifu._ "I thought that was what you wanted."

"I'm allowed to want more than one thing. I want more than one thing all the time! Right now I want dumplings and soup. Both of which just happen to be served at this inn."

Tigress sunk to her nose in the bath. Breathing the steamy air, that alien sensation the rest of the Furious Five called relaxation soaked into her. Po had been right for once; the hot springs felt…nice. She watched the vapor dance off the surface of the water, spiraling toward the clearing dusk sky. Peace stole over her.

A knock on the bamboo wall. "Umm, Tigress?"

She blinked, water having condensed on her eyebrows. Night had fallen. Had she slept through something? Her fists clenched under the surface. "What is it, Po?"

"Nothing; I just thought I'd check on you." A faint munching noise. "Oou've en in ere over an our."

Her eyebrow crooked. "Late-night snack?"

He swallowed. "I didn't want to insult our hosts by not trying the house specials." He slurped something. "Speaking of soup, you might want to get out of there."

With muscles like overcooked noodles, the feline climbed out and, finding no clothes, wrapped a towel around herself. She poked her head around the corner, dripping. "Where are my—?"

"I had the cat ladies wash them." Po tapped two fingertips together. "You know, since we had to walk here in the mud. Hope that was okay. I didn't want to bother you."

Her eyes rolled. "No, it's fine. Let's just go get some rest."

They padded upstairs, and Po ushered her into the cozy room. He closed the door and looked her over. "Are you okay?"

Tigress glanced to either side, then shrugged. "I'm fine."

"'Cause you're doing that thing with your claws that usually means you're hurt." He pointed, settling down an empty bowl of soup.

She balled her fists at her sides, claws hidden. "My neck has a kink from sitting like that in the pool."

"I could take a look."

"It's really not a big deal."

"Then do it as a favor to me." He flashed her a cocky grin. "C'mon…"

"Fine…" Sitting, she tightened the towel around herself, followed by her tail. Her ears dipped as she allowed him close. "But only because you were right about this inn."

"Hey, I know where to find decent food." He sat behind her on the bed, those wide paws working over her shoulders. 

At first, she just humored him; Po liked physical contact. Now that she thought about it, they'd been touching each other more and more. Not in any perverted way, but just paws on shoulders, even before she'd hugged him back in Gongmen City. As he continued, she felt knots of tension unravel, felt her body start to slack under his attentions. 

As his thumbs rubbed little circles in the back of her neck, he whispered. "Lay down for me?"

With a dreamy moan, she complied. 

Strong paws squeezed her upper thighs, slipping under the towel.

Shyness cut through the haze in her brain. Her tail curled over his hands. "Po, what are you doing?"

"I've gotta work your, uhh…back." The massage moved to safer regions, beginning to lift away. "Do you want me to stop?"

She forced her tail out of the way, sinking further into the soft bed, so much softer than back at the palace. "No…" Her paw ended up on his knee. "Keep going." 

Somewhere around her shoulder blades, she decided getting a massage wasn't so bad. His steady hands worked their magic over her body, easing away tension she didn't know she held. Before she realized it, she slipped into the dark calm of sleep. 

~ ~ ~

Some hours later, Tigress woke with dry fur. Stripes awash in starlight, she slunk out of bed and into her clothes. A noise drew her attention across the small room. There, sprawled and snoring, lay Po.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him, her mind wandered. She thought back to the back rub, and its strange new pleasure. What other feelings had she missed out on? Why could someone as untrained as Po evoke such a reaction? His touch…and touching him, felt good, and not just when she punched him—which he totally deserved. The moon shone on his fur, glowing with shameless softness.

The panda twitched awake, jade eyes opening in surprise. His breath stirred her neck fur as he glanced at the striped arms around him. "Tigress?"

"We're going to cuddle now." She spoke with the softest echo of a purr, glad darkness and fur hid her blush.

"Wh—"

She reached to put a finger to his lips, pausing when she realized she was about to do one of the Single Finger Paralysis Techniques. How did normal people get through the day without paralyzing their loved ones? "Don't talk."

The panda watched her for a moment. His paw came to rest on her arm.

She waited for him to say something embarrassing, in which case he could make his bed outside from fragments of the wall she'd throw him through.

Instead, he squeezed her shoulder.

Rolling to her side to lie next to him, the feline lifted his arm over her. Warm, plush fur greeted her. The striped feline stiffened as his arms closed around her. The notion of someone wanting to touch her seemed foreign. She took comfort in the fact that nothing that soft could possibly be a threat. Frozen, her breath held until soft fur and gentle paws began to thaw her.

She wrapped him in her arms, for the first time regretting this particular gap in her training. “I...don’t know what I’m doing.”

Po froze, as if his mind had flashed through a thousand places he was wise enough not to mention. "IIIIIIIIIIIIII—ummm, uhhh, well, we don't have to go any further than you want." He gathered his sense enough to stroke her shoulder.

"No, I mean I literally don't know what I'm doing." While considering her next move, she noticed Po writhing as his joints cracked.

"Oww! Oww! Tigress—too hard!"

She eased up, ears flattening against her skull. "Apologies. I'm not used to cuddling."

"Yeah, and my bruised ribs can prove it."

Hesitation gripped her, but she overcame it. She double-checked that her claws were sheathed, so as not to turn him into a panda pin cushion. "How m… Where did you learn to cuddle anyway?"

"You don't have to learn it; you just have to feel it."

"That's easy for you to say.” Her muzzle nestled in his plush chest fur. “Everything you've ever tried comes easily."

"That's not true."

"Name one example."

"You."

Silence spread between them, then a soft rumbling. Alarm swept her mind as she noticed the vibration came from her own body, until a realization dawned: purring. Tigress blushed. She hadn't purred since she was a cub, just after she'd first come to the Jade Palace. Being unsure how she started purring, she had no idea how to stop…and felt certain Po felt it too.

The panda said nothing, but continued to hold her, stroking her sides.

"This is...nice." Her tail curled around him. "Can you teach me more?"

He kissed her on the forehead. "Anything you wanna know."

As night deepened, drawing sleep across her mind, Tigress nestled into Po's embrace, and, with slow tenderness, let her lips meet his.

~ ~ ~

Art: Kenket (Used with permission.)


	2. Just As Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Shifu and the rest of the Furious Five are away, Tigress spends a little quality time with the Dragon Warrior.

~ ~ ~

The muscular feline padded down the hall, slipping soundless into Po's bedroom. She closed the door after her—there could be no witnesses. Moonlight glinted off her claws as she reached toward his sleeping form.

"Hi-yah!" In a flash of monochromatic fur, he twisted her arm behind her back, trying to pin her.

The feline grunted, toe claws digging into the floorboards as she pivoted, flipping the potential assailant onto his back. Then she recognized the struggling panda. "Po!" She growled a whisper. "It's me!"

He wheezed.

She lifted her paw from his windpipe.

"Tigress?" He gasped, rubbing his throat. "What are you doing in my room?"

Breathing hard, she flexed the tension out of her paw. "I was…"

The panda kept his mouth shut, heaving himself from the floor and watching her as he sat on his bed mat.

She knelt before him, hands in her lap, tail flicking. "I was just wondering…" A deep breath steeled her, even as she stiffened and looked away. "Do you think you could—" Her gaze darted to him before she could stop it. "—hold me again?"

With only a pause to smile, Po's gentle arms enfolded her. His shoulder supported her chin, his stomach soft against her hard body. His muzzle brushed her cheek ruff. "Anytime."

"Do you mean that?" The mere thought seemed as extravagant as his soft fur.

He chuckled a little, then shrugged. "Of course."

Tigress had cried the night she realized Shifu hadn’t sacrificed himself to delay Ti Lung; now, for the second time she could remember, she felt tears welling up. It felt better this time, with someone there to hold her. She squeezed him in return. "Thank you."

~ ~ ~

The trips to Po's room became nightly. At first, Tigress diligently woke at some point in the night and slunk back to her room. After a few days, her own bed felt too hard and uncomfortable without him. She felt disgusted with her own softness, but only for the few seconds it took to slip down the hall to his room.

By the second week, she found his fuzzy embrace just too good to leave. Besides, all she had to do was wait for a time when the rest of the Five weren't in the hallway. It felt strange to hide something from them, from Shifu, even if they had no business knowing.

So when Shifu left the two of them in charge of the Palace alone while he went with the others to pick up spare jade pillars, her natural paranoia whispered they all knew, that this had to be some kind of trap. She had no proof, just a simmering suspicion in her gut. It took Po almost two hours to talk her clothes off.

He started by touching her. Not anywhere impolite, just over one shoulder, then down her arm. Tigress stiffened, even her tail motionless as he took her paw in his. As they stood together on the steps of the Palace, he gave her a look of complete satisfaction. Careful not to crush his hand, she squeezed back. With just as much care, he took her other hand. Then, as a crisp breeze whispered over the mountain, he nuzzled her into a kiss.

A shiver of lightning puffed out her fur. Feeling exposed, she looked down at their paws. He stood, patient. When she worked up the nerve to look him in the eyes again, some incredible force pulled her nearer, until the only thing that felt right was kissing him again and again atop the Palace steps. His arms wrapped around her as she kissed him back against a wall. After a few seconds of relentless lip-locking, they stopped to breathe. The sense that someone might see climbed from the tip of her tail all the way up her spine. Without a single word, she dragged him into the Sacred Hall of Warriors, stealing each other's kisses with every step.

Backing up into the hall, he actually started licking her lips. Her eyes shot wide for a moment, but then her brain informed her just how good it felt. Gripping his back fur, she licked in return. The panda gasped as she tongued the silky contours of his lips, bumping into a pedestal. She managed to stop the vase atop it from toppling over—it wouldn’t do to have Po break the Urn of Whispering Warriors a third time. Zeng could only glue it together so many times.

As they crossed the great hall, his paws had rubbed her shirt free from her pants. By the time they got to his bedroom door, his hand reached underneath, claws scratching through her fur to her naked skin. She growled with pleasure.

Her foot slid the door shut after them, just in time for them to half-fall onto the bed. He kept scratching under the fabric confines of her garments, working over her taut stomach. After a few wonderful moments, she noticed he looked to be thinking rather hard.

Heart racing, she panted: "Problem?"

"N-nothing really." He shrugged. "Clothes are kind of getting in the way, is all."

The notion of letting him scratch over her whole body gripped her. Her deft fingers fumbled down the buttons of her shirt. "Just don't tell anyone about this, alright?"

He smirked, wringing his paws. "I don't think anyone would believe me."

They got back to undressing. Her shirt fell first, then her sandals and belt, then her pants. Her undergarments endured as a bastion of modesty for some time, but the temptation for feeling that tender scratching spread across her whole body was too great. With a deep blush, she found herself laying on his bed mat, nude.

Po froze for a moment, trembling. "Whoa."

She crossed her arms over her modest breasts. "What?!"

"There's a really beautiful girl naked in my bed."

A blush burned under her fur. "J-just get back to scratching me, would you?" She sunk to her stomach, exposed in the dark, trusting herself to his wonderful paws. Her tail swayed on its own. "Please?"

His claws scattered magic down her body, then back up, stirring her fur in strange and amazing ways. In bed, face down, Tigress arched on all fours as Po's blunt claws combed down her back, biting her lip to stifle a happy moan. The claws followed the contour of her spine, barely beginning to curve over her rump before returning to her shoulders to start again. A shiver, her fur rising and falling in waves. She'd never imagined someone would take the time to learn what made her body respond, to find what brought her pleasure. She smiled at how wrong she'd been. "Mmm… I can see why someone would like this." Her ear flicked. "I don't know what you're supposed to get out of it, though."

"Hey, watching you go all melty is good enough for me." On the next pass he paused for a moment to knead her scruff, the way he knew she liked. "Can't say I mind the view, either."

Tigress glanced back and flushed. Po's attentions had given her tail a mind of its own—it stood raised and straight, tip twitching, lewdly presenting her to the Dragon Warrior. Her modesty managed to lower it, but his paws reacted like lightning; a caress of her lower back and it raised of its own accord again.

He smirked. "Ah-ah. I'm not done yet."

She buried her face in the pillow as the scritching continued.

His paw traced the curve of her inner thigh and provided a very thorough, very gentle scratching. Then, unsteady, he reached higher. He dared to stroke is fingertips across her outer lips, spreading moisture under his paw pads. He bit his lip, wondering if he just signed his own death warrant in sticky clear fluid.

A shuddered breath escaped the feline. One digit sunk into her, spreading delicate flesh with slow pressure. Anxiety gripped her. "Po?"

"Just relax and trust me." Finger still inside her entrance, he stroked her butt. "Okay?"

"…Okay."

His finger slid in and out of her, unfamiliar sensations fluttering up her passage. His free hand traced her back, moving up to scratch her scruff. All the while, the activities under her tail continued unabated, escalating as a second digit followed the first.

She bit back a mewl as he bumped the front of her slit. Muscled legs crushed in on his hand until his knuckles popped.

The panda winced. "Umm, oww?"

"Sorry." She shifted, spreading her thighs again.

Flexing his paw, he nuzzled into her cheek ruff. "Get on your side for me?"

The striped feline rolled over, gasping at the feeling of rotating around his fingers. Hot, breathy kisses covered her shoulders and neck. The bed creaked as Po climbed beside her, a warm weight at her side. Her muzzle pressed to his shoulder, the tiger rocked her hips, bucking deeper onto his paw. Bliss clouded her mind, spiked with the crackle of pleasure whenever his thumb brushed her clitoris. Her heart thundered, paws on his shoulders as his kisses drifted down to her breasts. That smooth tongue circled one nipple, then the other.

Po watched her reactions with a focus he usually reserved for kung fu and the last dumpling. When she dug her claws into the blankets, he eased off on her clit, instead he thrust deeper inside her. When she clenched down on his fingers, he wiggled them, jolting delight up her passage.

Faster, faster his fingers plunged in her. Tigress moaned and blinked, bewildered as she went wild on his paw. Her crotch ground against his hand, digging her erect clit into his palm. The rough texture of his skin pushed back her hood, pitching her into a shivering arc of pleasure. Her muscles clenched and rippled, grasping at his digits, working pleasure into every slick tremble.

Eyes wide, she hugged him. Wonder bloomed, delicate and pure as a lotus blossom. Pleasure sent her soul soaring, frantic breaths feeding the sensations that crackled like fireworks up her nerves. Her fur stood on end. Her breath soaked heat into his pelt, tickling her nose.

As ecstasy ebbed to a perfect contentment, she nuzzled her way to a world of plush fur and gentle embraces. Moments passed like raindrops: in unhurried accord with their destiny. Cuddled against his soft belly, she found a peace so long denied her.

A snicker from the panda drew her from the pleasant stupor. She opened her mouth to speak, only to stifle a moan in his chest as his thumb caressed her outer lips. "What's...what's so funny?"

"Nothing." He eyed her nude form with astonishing nonchalance. "I just realized I found a spot where you're as soft as I am."

Tigress rolled her eyes, but disapproval fled as his fingers wiggled inside her. Her own scent mingled with his.

A round muzzle brushed her forehead as his breath found her ear. "Don't worry; your secret's safe with me."

Content with his closeness and still purring from her orgasm, she rested her paws between their chests, bashful ears tipped back. "Do you think the others suspect?"

"Nah! How could they?" He dismissed the thought with a stroke down her back fur. "We've totally been careful."

~ ~ ~

At the other end of the Valley of Peace, lanterns lit the dining hall of a modest inn. Four kung fu masters sat around a table. Watching Shifu retire to his room across the quiet common area, Crane poured himself another cup of tea. "Sooo, they totally know we know, right?"

"I'm sure they do." Viper coiled her tail around a teacup, lifting it and breathing the vapor with a smile. "I think it's sweet though, them being together."

"Yeah, you think they're going at it yet?" Monkey dangled by his tail from a rafter, crossing his arms with a shrug. "I think she is going to kill him. Have you seen those thighs? I have. She didn't know about it." He winked.

She shot him a venomous glance.

The bird raised a wing at her impending protests. "I admit it's kind of sweet." He nodded. "But she _is_ totally going to kill him as soon as he makes a move."

Mantis stared into his noodles. "I just get the shivers thinking about a relationship where no one's head gets eaten." He perked up with a chirp. "Besides, Shifu's the one who's going to kill him."

Monkey laughed, trading a fist bump with the insect. Crane nodded, tossing a dumpling into the air and catching it whole in his beak.

"You guys are terrible." Viper rolled her eyes, taking another sip of tea. "I know Tigress is scary, but she's never even dated before. She's probably too nervous to do anything."

~ ~ ~

Tigress shifted in bed against Po's soft form. Well, most of it was soft. Steadying her nerves with pure willpower, she reached down to cup the stiff bulge in his pants.

The panda's eyes widened as he gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, don't mind that. I mean, mind it if you want to, but, ya know, you don't have to."

She yanked his pants down.

"Okay, so we're minding it." He breathed faster, but didn't scoot back. "Be gentle, okay?"

Throwing the blanket off their bodies, Tigress watched her paw slide over the bare, pulsing flesh. The softer she stroked, the deeper he moaned. After a few moments deciding if she wanted to, she prowled down the bed for a closer look. Her mind wandered to some of the more scandalous gossip she'd heard around the market. She stroked back the plush sheath, exposing more of Po's shaft. "Should I…put it in my mouth?"

The panda squeaked. "…That's one of several awesome things I can think of right now, yes."

She tilted it around, examining all sides. It didn't smell bad or anything. It mostly just smelled like Po. It throbbed along her palm, hot and insistent. Anxiety flushed cold through her veins.

He watched her over the curve of his belly. "It won't bite. I promise."

The feline paused with her paw around the base of his maleness, whiskers twitching as she arched an eyebrow back at him. "Don't give me ideas." She leaned in, hesitated, leaned in closer, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips to the underside of him, just below the head.

His gasp made her smile in the dim room.

She nuzzled along his length, brushing her whiskers from sac to head. Then, getting braver, she gave him a nice long lick across the tip.

Po jumped, poking her in the nose with his cock. "Hahahaooww! Wow!"

She sucked on her tongue, tasting his thin fluids. "Apologies." Without thinking, she licked her nose, collecting more of his flavor. "I didn't realize my tongue would be that rough on you."

"It's fine; just go easy on me, okay?"

Tigress nodded, that smile still on her lips. Her paws wrapped around his shaft, its warmth pulsing against her paw pads. Careful, she rolled her tongue around his cock, keeping the bottom to his sensitive head.

He moaned, sitting back to watch her. His paw stroked her head, scratching at her scruff. His eyes shone with happiness and trust.

Encouraged, she took him deeper, rubbing his tip on the roof of her mouth as she lapped at his underside. The head of Po's cock, plump and peach in color, throbbed juices against her tongue. Keeping him off her teeth asked more of her jaw muscles than most daily activities. Feeling saliva building up, she swallowed; Po trembled, whispering her name. His hot heartbeat heavy against her tongue, she suckled his length. A faint musky taste collected on the back of her tongue with every drop of his precum. A sore jaw forced her to stop, though she made amends with deep kisses over his tip.

The panda eased back against the wall in surrender, his hand smoothing her scruff. Tigress closed her eyes, nuzzling into his paw and cock. Her lips parted at the bottom of his ridge, allowing her to trace the back of her tongue down his shaft, then around the opening of his sheath. She kissed her way to his sac, where her nose explored the dark fur to jostle his heavy orbs.

All the while, she took care, having long since learned the weak points of male anatomy. How strange now to be learning to use them for their mutual pleasure. She'd heard, in conversations between some of the more gossipy merchants, that males enjoyed this sort of thing. She never thought it'd be her thing, however. But as her paw pushed his sheath down for a better lick, she had to admit some satisfaction in being able to elicit such a powerful, and positive, reaction.

Head resting on his thigh, her paws stroking him, she decided to risk using the rough of her tongue under the base of his shaft. As she scraped along the underside of his delicate flesh, she heard his breath catch, felt that paw grip her fur.

The panda let out a groan. He throbbed in her grasp. Thick heat splattered her nose.

Tigress winced. In a flash of orange fur, she blocked two additional spurts. She froze, ready to deflect more, but saw the white fluid instead dribbling from his tip.

Unsure what to do with her sticky paw, she met his eyes, a little bewildered.

Po panted. "Wow…"

His erection wilting in her paw, she squished the fluid between her fingertips. "I didn't realize your orgasm would be so…" Her gaze centered on the wad of white on her nose. "…forceful."

"Umm, it usually isn't." A gentle paw wiped the semen off her muzzle. "You're just really, really good at that." 

Voice soft, she felt heat rush under her fur. "Really?"

The panda nodded. "C'mere." The warmth of his arms enfolded her.

Her body stiffened, unused to such intimate affection. Heavy paws traced her body, fur on naked fur. She moaned, thawing into him. The rich scent of Po's essence clung to her nose as she got lost in his plush fur. His round muzzle brushed hers, stirring up kisses. Her arms wrapped around him, fingers and toes buried in his pelt. She returned the kisses, shy, even with only the night sky as witness.

There, naked and embraced, the door to her heart creaked just a hairsbreadth further open.

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The follow-up to my previous KFP story. Let me know how you like it! : )
> 
> Edits: Slate, Anakuro, T-kay, Carlminez  
> Proofs: Thefunkyone, Shadyweather, Archaesophilia, Sillyneko
> 
> ~Tempo


	3. Inner Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po and Tigress bond while they take care of his father's noodle shop.

~ ~ ~

Tigress's life used to make sense. Like dominoes, one thing led to another in logical succession. She could plan everything out a hundred steps in advance, be it a mission, a battle, or her life—right until Po had plummeted into her life and disrupted the pattern forever. 

Life had taught her, even as a little girl, that walls of control were needed to keep her strength from hurting others, to keep others from hurting her. Now, in place of the steady tumble of dominoes, the panda knocked down these walls one after the other, all the while with a stupid grin on his face. She was starting to love him.

Legs crossed, the feline took a deep, cleansing breath and envisioned her mind as a great, empty palace. She had to tell Shifu sometime, but worried about how he'd react. The rest of the Five had taken it well, considering…well, considering Po. Subtlety seemed not to be a panda trait. 

As if summoned, he padded up behind her without a trace of subtlety. "Hey good-lookin'." With a nuzzle at her ear, he sat beside her. "What's shakin'?"

Not opening her eyes, she couldn't help but smile a little. "Did I convince the Five you aren't an evil clone?"

A deep sigh. "Seems like it. Monkey sure made a big deal about my wearing cologne. Frankly, I was hoping you'd notice first."

"I did." A blush crept under her fur. "I just didn't feel the need to say anything in front of the others."

"I totally saw this coming, ya know. That you're a big softy deep down. Remember when I first got to the Jade Palace and the Furious Five were beating me up in training, but you didn't?"

"No, they stopped me because they thought I'd do you real harm." Her eyes narrowed. "And don't think I didn't notice you ogling me during my flying split kick either."

Po sputtered for a defense. "It was kung fu! Ogling's the only way I learn kung fu!"

Smile edging toward a grin, she opened her eyes just wide enough to guide her kiss. 

He giggled, tasting a little like won tons. His tongue traced the insides of her lips, over the surfaces of her teeth and gums. The idea should have seemed alien to her, but her mouth opened to let him deeper. The kiss grew and blossomed into a nuzzle, tracing his softness against her nose. 

She leaned against him. Her hands rested in her lap. A contented sigh eased from her lungs, peace glimmering in the depths of her heart.

His arm slipped around her hip. "Just so you know, I need to head down to the Valley later."

She tensed, just a little, still entranced by his warmth, his scent. "A mission? I hadn't heard anything."

"Nah. My dad's gonna be outta town, gettin' some spices. I told him I'd watch the shop while he's gone."

"Oh…" She hid her disappointment behind a stoic wall. "That's…very responsible of you. You do your father proud."

"Hey…" He touched her arm. "I'll miss our alone time too. And it's only for a week."

Her paws gathered his, which she studied and stroked. The quietness of her voice surprised her. "What if I can't wait that long?"

The panda chuckled. "You can always walk down and say hello."

"What if I want more than a hello?" A shrug.

He gripped her hands a little. "I could be persuaded to take a break."

"I doubt your father would approve of us fooling around while his customers are waiting." She met his eyes. "Maybe I'd better make myself useful."

"You're offering to help?" 

"Are you saying I'm not capable of cooking a few noodles?" Her tone and smile held playful danger. 

"No, it's just… Noodles aren't exactly kung fu. I found that out lots of times…"

"They say trying new things is essential to an agile mind." Her eyes rolled as she thought of how much she sounded like Shifu. "Besides, how hard can it be?"

~ ~ ~

Running a noodle shop was really hard. 

The day consisted of wave after wave of hungry villagers, each interspersed with frantic dish scrubbing. The ceiling came too low—she kept hitting her head on beams, even as Po ducked them with ease. Worst of all, she couldn't shake the feeling noodle dough had somehow gotten under her claws. 

Working with Po had proven a challenge, but she'd faced challenges every day of her life. If this challenge came with the chance to be squeezed into a tight kitchen with a soft, sexy panda, then so be it.

As night fell and the dinner crowd trickled out, the feline helped close up, then trudged with the panda upstairs.

Rather than following Po to the bed, Tigress moved across the little room to the window, her eyes wandering the walls. The bedroom ran even smaller than their lodgings at the Jade Palace, not helped by the layers of kung fu knick-knacks. The Five glowered at her from posters and paintings. A scroll from a street vendor promised the ability to "vanquish your foes with a breath!" Replica throwing stars shone, embedded in the wall. The panda had filled his corner of the world with a lifetime of dreams. Tigress wondered why he'd kept any of it once they had all come true. 

Her eyes drifted across the row of carved wooden dolls arranged on the windowsill. None of the Five ever said it to Po, but they all suspected he'd made the dolls himself. Enjoying the way Po squirmed, as he always did when someone brought his "action figures" to light, she picked up the little version of herself. All scowl and solid lines. Or rather, it had been. Someone had gone in with black paint and turned the corners of her mouth up in an awkward smile.

She put the figurine back on the windowsill, keenly aware Po sat waiting and unsure how to proceed. Inspiration struck in the form of a sixth figure, face-down on a table below the window. She dusted the little cloth panda off, admiring the likeness. She set it next to the wooden Tigress, among the rest of their friends. "When you were living here all those years, did you ever hope this day would come?"

He started, caught staring. The little bed creaked as he fidgeted. "Well, a little. I mean, maybe? Uh, what day are we talking about, exactly?"

Tigress let her eyes return to the Dragon Warrior, flushed and vulnerable in his childhood bedroom. She let her hips sway in a way she hoped was alluring, bringing a paw up to her top. "Po..." She smiled, undoing the first clasp as she took a step forward. "I think you know."

The panda swallowed. He stopped to look back at her with the light from the setting sun framing his face in gold, and Tigress felt a smile tugging her lips. She'd heard his father fretting that the panda had lost weight since moving to the palace, but really the difference was minimal. It was unlikely there would ever be such a thing as a skinny panda. The real difference was more subtle, a matter of a bit of muscle here and a bit more flexibility there, and the way he used it. Training had given him some grace and victory some confidence. He no longer walked as though afraid of stepping on someone. She usually tried not to let her lover see her eyes wander over his body, but she felt she’d earned the right by this point. She wondered if his new attitude was making him handsome, or if he had been so all along and she’d simply been too busy thinking about pummeling him to notice.

It occurred to her she was alone with the Dragon Warrior in what must be the most intimate place in the world for him, and, from the way he was having trouble keeping his eyes off her, it must have occurred to him too.

She buried her muzzle in the thick fur of his neck, nuzzling her affection. He smelled like flour and wood smoke, rich and homey. Everything about him was warm and soft and comforting. As if a lazy summer morning had sprouted legs and learned kung fu.

As his hands slipped to the waistline of her pants, her stomach gave a nervous flutter, but she clamped down hard on it. This was no time to be timid.

He gave a soft groan into the kiss, arching up against her as she ground down against him, and surprised her by pressing his muzzle forward, his tongue overpowering hers to fill her mouth. He wanted her, badly enough that he was having a hard time controlling himself. The thought made her ears pin back in pleasure, and she pressed a dueling tongue back against his as something warm and urgent blossomed in her belly.

Once he had slid her pants off her hips, his hands returned along the insides of her thighs, and here the Dragon Warrior was practiced enough to be bold. One palm turned upward, cupping and curling around her wet mound, fingers sinking just deep enough to drive her wild. His other hand slipped around her back to the base of her tail, pressing her closer to him. Her moan was lost into his muzzle as he pressed their lips back together. She could feel his maleness pressing against her thigh. He seemed determined to ignore it, and she couldn’t think straight enough to move with his fingers dancing their nimble dance inside her.

“Po—” She gasped around the kiss, only to lose her voice to a gasp as his fingers rolled across her pearl. With tangible effort she managed to wrap her arms around his shoulders and drag her mouth from his, pressing the panda’s head against her chest. She climbed up him a few inches, forcing his fingers out of her mound as it settled instead, and rather pointedly, against the prominence in his pants. Her voice a husky whisper, she brushed her lips across his round little ear. “Po, your pants are scratchy. Take them off.”

The panda’s eyes shot wide and he searched her face, hands faltering on her naked hips. All she had to do was smile and he unfastened the garment in a hurry. The motion of shimmying out of them scooted him back fully onto the bed and she followed, wanting to keep his naked warmth against her. Her fingers brushed his emerging member. His empty pants fluttered to one side of the room as she took him in hand, enjoying his soft, throbbing warmth against her palm. She had a fleeting urge to keep him there, to listen to him hissing and whimpering in pleasure as she stroked him like before, but a desire had awoken in her that wouldn’t be suppressed, a need that burned with urgency. No sooner was he naked and hard beneath her than she was mounting him, letting the blunt length of his maleness caress down her belly until slick flesh met slick flesh.

She looked down at the Dragon Warrior for final confirmation and saw his green eyes wide and conflicted. With visible effort, he drew his hands off her hips and kept his gaze on her face and off the rest of her. “Uh, Tigress, listen. I know this is kinda fast. We don’t have to…”

She breathed, spread her legs a little further, and looked down at him with resolve. "I am ready."

"Okay." He shrugged with a breathy chuckle. "So serious—"

She shut him up with a kiss. She knew how badly he wanted this, and she wanted it just as much. There was no point in dancing around it and she wasn’t about to let his attempts at politeness stand in the way of her instincts. She kept her nose pressed to his as she allowed the kiss to break, their smiles caressing each other as she took him inside her. 

Tigress wasn’t sure what she had been expecting. She'd heard horror stories from the girls in the village, of course: tales of pain and discomfort and embarrassment. But whether those stories had been exaggerated or because her panda had done his duty preparing her, the tiger felt nothing but swelling joy as they joined together. She stifled a moan on his chest fur as gravity helped his girth to spread her open. Their pelvises met and she had to shudder at how his heat suffused her. How could he be so much hotter in her passage than he’d been against her palm?

She rode against him, testing the sensations, working him deeper. A growl of desire propelled her harder against him, her paws propped on his soft stomach. His bare erection unsheathed further as she impaled herself on him. 

Under her, the panda gasped. His cock throbbed within her, slickness from the over-eager panda adding to her own, lubricating her already slippery depths. His furry balls bounced under her tail. His strong paws gripped her thighs, hips pumping that thick member into her. 

Hungry for the feeling, she redoubled her efforts, calling on reserves usually saved for training. Her hips slammed down, creaking the wooden bed frame. Gripping his plush fur, she slammed down against him. She squeezed harder, stroking faster, hearing his breath start to come in ragged gasps…

Po stammered half a warning and gripped the edge of the bed, a deep groan rising in his chest. Powerful muscles rippled somewhere beneath his chest fur, his hips bucked against her with a life of their own, and then his eyes went wide. The Panda let out a moan, and then his balls twitched. Slick warmth surged into her, his cock pulsing and throbbing with every squirt. The feline's eyes shot wide at the novel sensation. They pressed together, frozen by pleasure, her muscles working over his spurting member, milking each blast of cum from him. He marked every new pulse with a deep grunt of pleasure, helpless beneath her ministrations. As their passion started tapering, his hips ground just a little against hers. They grew still, the only sensation that dazzling warmth, all the warmer now he’d found his release in her. The panda reached up, caressing her cheek ruffs with infinite care, pure love shining in those green eyes.

Then the bed collapsed. 

Bamboo splinters scattered across the floor on a wave of flour dust. Po tensed, looked around confused for an instant, then shrugged up at her.

Tigress groaned, then groaned for a very different reason as she felt his paw caress her wet crotch fur. His thumb found her clit and rubbed their secret recipe of sexual juices against it. She ground on his softening cock, rocking back and forth, letting it hit various pleasant places inside her. If she moved just right, his cock head bumped just under the front of her passage. With muscle control that would have impressed any kung fu master, she thrust the same way again and again, bumping his half-hard erection against her most delicate regions. All the while, his talented paw worked over her clitoris, massaging it against her folds and his flesh. 

The feline's breath quickened. Her heartbeat struck a faster pace than her paws ever could. Her striped tail shot straight as she yowled. "Po!"

Grinning, the panda rubbed faster.

Passage fluttering, paws crushing the remains of his bed, she climaxed. Bliss rushed her tender passage, muscles quivering from exertion, body trembling with orgasm. Her ears flicked back as she panted, riding out delight as it buffeted her soul. 

He slumped back in a stupor. She batted at his ears.

"Don't! Dooon't!" He flailed at her paws. "Tigress, quit it…"

Smiling, she showed him mercy. The kung fu master snuggled up and rubbing her head under his chin with a purr. 

With a sigh of perfect peace, he draped his arms over her naked back.

Breath slowing, Tigress lay beside her lover, meditating on her first time. Their first time. He'd felt so good in her, filling an emptiness she'd long since learned to ignore. So much for ignoring it now. In fact, even just thinking about it seemed to be having the opposite effect of regular meditation. She rolled on top of him, paws pressing down on his shoulders. Her slit dripped with their combined fluids, slathering his sheathed cock with desire. Her breath rolled down his muzzle. "Again."

Po, still groggy from orgasm, glanced down… "Wh-whuh?" …then up. "Right now? Babe, I need at least—"

She cut him off with a powerful kiss, growling into his open mouth as her tongue dominated his.

The panda lay there, stunned and panting. "Okay, right now it is." 

~ ~ ~

A few days later, Tigress and Po climbed the countless stairs that led to the Jade Palace. Po's father never ventured far; the noodle shop and his son were his world. About halfway up the mountainside, she realized she was holding his paw, but didn't stop. In her dreamy state, she couldn't think of a reason not to, or even why she wouldn't want to normally. They rounded the last bend in the stone steps to find Shifu standing at the Palace gates. 

A chill ran through Tigress's blood. A single look in his eyes told her all she needed: he knew. 

"Po, please give us a moment." He tapped the bottom of his walking stick on the stone courtyard. "I'd like to speak with Tigress alone."

The panda offered her a helpless shrug.

Her posture stiffened. She wondered which of the Five had betrayed her, then saw Monkey poke his grinning head over the roof and waved at her. 

The tiny red panda's brow knit. "Now, Po."

With a ginger smile, he scampered through the gates, giving Shifu a wide berth. 

The elder master sighed at his student's sincere mockery of tact. 

She straightened her posture even further. "Is there…something on your mind, master?"

One of Shifu's eyebrows rose as he gave the slightest glance after Po.

"Oh." Biting her lip, Tigress surrendered. 

He rubbed his temples, trying to clear his mind. "Come. Let us walk."

The tiger hurried after her teacher, falling into pace at his side. "Forgive me, Master. I should have told you. I just… I didn't want you to think of me as anything other than the little girl you gave hope to."

Shifu waved the idea off. "There's no need to explain."

"But—"

"Tigress, how many parts of the Jade Palace do you think are from its original construction?" He gestured to the hall around them.

"I…don't know, Master." The thought mulled over in her head for a moment. 

"To my knowledge, very few pieces of the Palace have not needed repair over the centuries." Somewhere in the distance, a panda's shout was followed by the crash of ceramics. Shifu winced. "Especially since Po's arrival. But can anyone deny that this is, in fact, the Jade Palace?"

Her brow furrowed. Philosophical quandaries had never been her strong suit. "…No."

"Correct." The red panda crossed his arms, a hand up either sleeve. "Through all those changes, this structure has remained the Jade Palace. And, as far as I'm concerned, you will always be the young girl I took in."

As they padded in silence down the Sacred Hall of Warriors, Tigress smiled. She even felt the need to hug him. She didn't follow through on it—today had been awkward enough, but it felt…nice.

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We contemplated titling this chapter "Crouching Tiger, Humping Panda".
> 
> Edits: Vendetta, Anakuro:, Slate  
> Proofs: Carlminez
> 
> Comments welcome! : D


	4. Skadooshed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po gets a little carried away showing Tigress a new technique.

~ ~ ~

A massive wave of golden energy washed through the Valley of Peace. Again.

Five minutes later, the neighborhood still buzzed with activity, but no one seemed to have guessed it came from the upstairs of Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop. 

Peeking out the front door, Po breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew. Maybe Shifu didn't notice."

"Panda!" A red panda stood at his feet.

"Waaa-aaahhhh-hi there, Master Shifu!" Panic surged up Po's spine. "Nice of you to drop—"

"What just happened here? I felt that burst of unusual chi all the way up in the Jade Palace." Shifu pushed his way in the door without visible effort. "And you are the only other person in the Valley who knows that technique." 

"Oh! Yeah." Shuffling backward to the stairs, the panda forced a laugh. "Funny story: Tigress and I were just, umm, training." 

The old master's gaze cut like the Sword of Heroes. "Where is Tigress?"

Standing gingerly atop scattered spices, he pointed. "Upstairs, but—" 

"This is no time for buts." The red panda's staff brushed off Po's attempt to delay him, landing the student on his well-padded butt. In a flash, the teacher hurried up to the second floor. "Is she alright?"

"Yes!" Po rolled to his feet, hurrying after. "Well, mostly. She's—well—a teeny bit comatose right now."

At the top of the stairs, Shifu paused, glancing at the orange form laying prone on a shattered bed. "What in the world happened to her?"

"I may have…skadooshed her…" He held up his fingers, a short distance apart. His fur still felt damp. "…a little bit."

The old master hurried forward, giving the panda a look of disbelief. "You used the Wuxi Finger Hold on her?!"

"No! No, no…" The panda rolled his eyes, drawing quotes in the air. "I mean, it's not really a 'finger hold' if I used it on her clitoris. More of a fingering hold, am I right? Heh-ha…" He gave the most nervous smile of his life, hoping it wouldn't be the last action of his life.

Tigress twitched, drooling.

A moment passed, followed by an exceptionally heavy sigh. "See to her, panda." Shifu pinched the bridge of his nose, withdrawing downstairs. "And then repair whatever damage you've caused."

Looking around, Po found the bedroom in disarray, every poster vibrated from the walls by the event. A two-foot radius around Tigress's vagina lay splattered with a faint mist of her juices. Talk about embarrassing—good thing she wasn't awake to see it. Or Shifu's reaction. Maybe he wouldn't have to tell her, at least right away.

With a sigh, the panda looked around his destroyed loft. Posters torn off walls, shurikens embedded in his dresser, and action figures scattered to the four corners of the room. He draped a blanket over Tigress, just in case anyone else stopped by, then found a broom and started sweeping up the shattered remains of his bed. 

Shifu had be right, as usual: the hardest part was cleaning up afterward.

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A silly little piece in honor of April Fools! Let me know what you think.
> 
> Edits: Anakuro  
> Art: Slate
> 
> Illustration here: http://www.furaffinity.net/view/10266553/
> 
> -Tempo

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while back, but it took time to get it just right. Slate and Ana are to blame, as they insisted on talking about how cute Tigress and Po are together! X)
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Edits: Slate, Anakuro, T-kay, Archaesophilia  
> Proofreading: Thefunkyone, Shadyweather, Carlminez  
> Chinese linguistic/culture/menu advisers: Dave & Shaolinfurry
> 
> For my full gallery and novel previews, go here: http://www.furaffinity.net/user/tempo321/
> 
> -Tempo


End file.
